


Book One, Diveded Riverbed

by Leima



Category: Clans of the River discord, OC story - Fandom, Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter, warrior cats ocs
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, based off a warriors oc server on discord, different lore compared to original series, relationships grow through the story, will go into that every other chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leima/pseuds/Leima
Summary: The clans of the Black River have roamed since ancient times where their ancestors stalked prey before the clans were formed. But thanks to a huge mistake and a bloody battle one clan, the noble HighClan, has split into two. Leaving FoxWhistle to pick up the pieces and hope for the best. Will the clan become whole again? Or will the medicine cat's warning dream prove true with the river running red.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

FoxWhistle sighed, tired eyes watching over the clan as they all hurried to their duties. His deputy, a dark grey tabby with a brown mask named BrairHawk, was sending patrols out while his medicine cat, a small tabby molly named RacoonGlare was chewing out a poor apprentice for pushing themselves too hard. He wished this was a regular occurrence instead of the constant criticism from his clan about his inheritance.  
Speaking of, FoxWhistle looked up and his amber gaze turned stone cold. An elder was walking up to him, her eyes full of judgement. Ah yes, RoseThorn… One of the biggest thorns in his paw.

“Have you had any visions oh great leader? Maybe dreamed about our clan becoming whole again?”

FoxWhistle kept his exhale inside, eyes even. “Nothing RoseThorn, you know I can’t fix this immediately. My father made a mistake that isn’t easily fixed.” The elder was not pleased, but there wasn’t anything she can do.

The leader just wanted this all to be over. He was tired of being seen as the embodiment of his father’s mistake.


	2. Chapter One, The Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medicine cat, RaccoonGlare, and her retired brother RabbitHop talk about clan things and hint at underlying pain in the shaken clan.

HighClan was calm, the type if calm you expect before a storm. RacoonGlare was staring at her paws as she recounted the red river in her dream the swallowed all the clans and how the Anguished One had chased her into the waking world, trying to keep her trapped in the warning dream.

How she hated warning dreams, they were very vague an only put inexperienced medicine cats into a ball of fear and unease. RacoonGlare was not that type of cat. FoxWhistle would want to hear her dream, but with his constant strain the molly decided she would wait. If she had to decide what it may mean, it may have something to do with the clan conflict thanks to FoxWhistle’s father and BeeSting. It was such a big mess of tangled briars that it had to be related. But that wouldn’t turn the whole river red… 

“RacoonGlare?” Came a curious mew, and she turned to see her brother RabbitHop. “Ah, hey mousebrain.” She said this with utmost affection, which made him roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah okay. Love you too, glad to be appreciated.” RacoonGlare purred, giving her brother a bump on the head. “Come now, you know I jest. Now, what is it?” 

RabbitHop gives a huff but relaxes. “Just came to drop by. You know I’m not a warrior anymore… That and you seemed distracted. So, being your best littermate ever I’ve come to check on you.” Yes, RabbitHop had in fact lost his warrior title after NewtEyes lost feeling in his legs while they were training. The guilt is deep in him, and no matter what RaccoonGlare did her littermate would have it in his heart until he and his friend talked.

So, she didn’t bring it up. Instead she let her brother sit outside of her den under the jutting log that was stuck between the leader’s den and medicine den. Everyone was living their regular lives, RoseThorn talking curtly to an apprentice while her mate ThistleFeild, FoxWhistle’s sister grooming her fur outside the nursery as her belly became bigger with kits, BrairHawk was whispering with FoxWhistle deeper in the camp…   
RabbitHop purred, “Feels nice today. There isn’t rain in the air and the sun isn’t burning our pelts… What do you think RaccoonGlare?” The molly closed her eyes, purring. “It’s nice yes… A peaceful day unless FlightClan tries something.”

“… Do you think they would really attack their clanmates?” He whispers, unsure.

“They have, they will.”

“But… That was just the chaos at the time, we still have some Big Claws like BlackNight and SnakeSound.”

“This is true, but their angry over something BeeSting and RedClaw started. Their likely too scared to come home and merge after that night.”

RabbitHop went silent, looking to the side at the leader’s sister DawnFlower. “… Her kits are HighClan, but her mate left for FlightClan. With kits involved, would he really raise a paw at her…” RaccoonGlare opened her eyes, looking at the queen. “No, he was a noble warrior and never raised a paw against a queen, unlike his brother.”  
“The queens said that was an accident.”

“His brother still harmed a queen.”

RabbitHop went silent. Maybe mourning his friend for the mistake they made in the nursery. RaccoonGlare couldn’t say the same. But she didn’t know him like her brother did. The clan had much deeper cuts thanks to that night...

And now she had a warning dream.

Despite how calm RaccoonGlare made herself seem… It was her who was nervous and strained.


End file.
